La tetera de casi dos metros
by kaprikume
Summary: Ayudar a los difuntos a encontrar su lugar en el más allá era una tarea que Haru, con el don que poseía, siempre había considerado relativamente fácil. Maldita la suerte en la que se vio envuelto en el engorroso caso de Kou Matsuoka, su hermano y el repelente ex novio fallecido de éste. Si al final todo era culpa de Nagisa.


**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece (le gasp, eso nadie se lo esperaba).

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, muerte de dos personajes principales y un poco de bordería Haruniana.

**Notas: **LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR. Soy muy insegura con lo que escribo (escribir y subir esto me ha obligado a reunir mucho coraje) así que por favor que nadie me pegue snif.

La idea de este fic surgió en una hermosa noche de verano (qué romántico suena) en la que me aburría tanto que me imaginé a Sousuke sin piernas (ala, ya me he cargado la parte romántica) y acabé por montar esta historia de Haru el cazafantasmas.

Es un fic Rinharu, con un Sourin muy muy secundario y que pertenece al pasado. De todas formas es importante para la trama, yo aviso.

* * *

_La tetera de casi dos metros._

Haru miró detenidamente su dedo pulgar, analizando con esmero el pequeño y casi imperceptible corte que se había hecho unas horas antes. Se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela universitaria, almorzando con parsimonia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella herida tan superficial.

No es que se considerara un maestro del cuchillo ni mucho menos, pero no era común que se descuidara lo suficiente como para cortarse. Eso sin contar que prestaba muchísima más atención a lo que hacía en sus clases prácticas de cocina.

Sin embargo no sería la única anomalía que le esperaba aquel día.

Tras terminar el período de descanso Haru volvió a las aulas. Aún le quedaban un par de horas teóricas antes de volver a casa. Al principio todo trascurrió con normalidad. Su profesor andaba farfullando sobre según qué condimentos y su origen, aparte de sus usos más comunes y mezclas interesantes mientras él anotaba en su cuaderno. Tan ofuscado como estaba en lo que explicaba, Haru no se dio cuenta de que su móvil llevaba vibrando un buen rato en su mochila. A la tercera vez el moreno por fin se dignó a echar un vistazo para determinar de dónde provenía el ruido y tomó el aparato. Era Makoto.

Sigilosamente, Haru salió del aula para contestar a la llamada. Makoto no solía llamarle así porque sí cuando estaba en clase. Únicamente lo hacía cuando se trataba de algo importante.

Nada más darle al botón verde y pronunciar un simple "diga" un chillido alarmado que pronunciaba su nombre casi le destrozó el tímpano derecho. Con el ceño fruncido y el aparato a unos buenos centímetros de su oído, escuchó la voz del castaño.

—¿Haru? ¡Escucha! Has sido tú el que ha puesto el anuncio?

La arruga en el entrecejo del moreno se hizo más pronunciada al no entender.

—...¿Anuncio?

—¡El anuncio del periódico!—La voz de Makoto denotaba entre preocupación e incredulidad. Haru seguía sin enterarse.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Al otro lado de la línea Haru pudo oír un "lo sabía" casi ineludible. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio Makoto volvió a hablar.

—Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo...

Makoto le preguntó si podían quedar después de clases. Haru, algo molesto de que no le explicara de una vez qué era lo que pasaba, accedió. Por fortuna no era del tipo de persona que se inquietara por algo así, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno para concentrarse de nuevo en sus lecciones una vez volvió a clase. De hecho, al pasar las horas, Haru ya había perdido casi todo el interés por el tema. No era culpa suya. Si Makoto hubiera ido al grano entonces quizás le habría dado más vueltas al asunto.

Habían quedado en la entrada de su universidad. El castaño no tardó en aparecer, puntual como siempre (o al menos eso intentaba. Podría decir que las veces que llegaba tarde a cualquier sitio era porque había quedado antes con Haru y éste se las apañaba para retrasarlo.) Makoto le saludó de manera cordial, con su habitual sonrisa. Aunque era fácil determinar que se hallaba algo nervioso, al menos para él ya que lo conocía bastante. El chico traía su mochila consigo por lo que seguramente había venido directamente de su facultad. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Haru fue el periódico que andaba agitando de arriba a abajo.

—Te he llamado por esto—Explicó Makoto, cediéndole el susodicho diario y esperando a que lo abriera. Sin decir una palabra, Haru deslizó las páginas y miró a lo largo del papel.—. Está en la última zona—Comentó ayudándolo y pasando las hojas él mismo. Paró en seco de forma repentina y comenzó a buscar acercándose más para ver mejor (y es que no llevaba sus gafas de cerca en aquel momento).—. Era por aquí...—Murmuró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Tras unos instantes pareció encontrar de una vez lo que buscaba y señaló un recuadro de la página tan fuerte que poco más y se cargaba el papel.

Haru ojeó por encima antes de fijarse en lo que el otro le quería mostrar. Se trataba de la típica página que se encontraba en la parte final de cualquier periódico, revista o lo que fuera dedicada a anuncios que, sinceramente, él siempre ignoraba.

(Tampoco es que leyera mucho el periódico, para empezar)

Entornó los ojos para leer aquella letra tan pequeña y casi quiso frotárselos para comprobar que no le estaban engañando.

_NANASE HARUKA. EXORCISTA A DOMICILIO_

_¿Tiene problemas con espíritus malignos? ¿Su suegra acaba de morir y desde entonces la mala suerte le rodea? ¡No se lo piense más! Llame al 678 xx xx xx ¡y le enviaremos a nuestro espiritista profesional *estrellita estrellita estrellita* !_

Una pequeña foto de él con cara inexpresiva y haciendo una señal de victoria estaba adjuntada.

—¿Qué es esto?—Musitó Haru tras leerlo un par de veces. Se encontraba patidifuso—Este no es mi número.

—¿Es eso lo único que te preocupa?—Contestó Makoto, estupefacto. Haru negó con la cabeza. Lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente se encogió de hombros. Dudaba que mucha gente fuera a leer ese anuncio, ya que pasaba bastante desapercibido. Y los que sí lo vieran se pensarían que era una broma. Además, en el peor de los casos; si llamaban... ni siquiera se trataba de su número, así que a él no le iban a molestar.

Volvió a leer una vez más el anuncio. Aquellas estrellas tan simpáticas al final del mensaje... eran cuanto menos sospechosas.

—Ha sido Nagisa—Afirmó el pelinegro. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de él. ¿Quién si no? Makoto le miró con cara de circunstancias y sacó su móvil. Al cabo de unos momentos de búsqueda finalmente asintió, mostrándole la pantalla. En el contacto de Rei el número coincidía en su totalidad con el del anuncio. Ambos suspiraron.

—Podría haber avisado...—Makoto guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al horizonte—. Me pregunto si al menos Rei lo sabía.

Al parecer Rei tampoco lo sabía.

Esa misma tarde quedaron con Nagisa (y de paso también llamaron a Rei) para pedirle explicaciones. En cuanto le mostraron el anuncio de manera acusatoria, a Rei casi se le cayeron las gafas de la impresión. De pronto eran tres alrededor del rubio en espera de que aclarara de qué iba el asunto.

—¡No lo hice con mala intención!—Se excusó, con cara de pena—Simplemente pensé que era buena idea hacer algo un poco más profesional con la habilidad de Haru-chan—De pronto sus ojos se concentraron en Haru, usando la mirada de cachorrito más poderosa que tenía a mano—. Haru-chan siempre ha ayudado a los fallecidos a encontrar su lugar en el más allá, pero desde que se mudó a la gran ciudad no hay manera de encontrar ningún caso. ¡Él me lo dijo!

De pronto las miradas se posaron en él y Haru intentó buscar en su memoria algún recoveco de conversación con Nagisa donde mencionara aquello.

—Ah... lo dije—Rei alzó una ceja y Nagisa pareció triunfante—. Pero porque tú me lo preguntaste.

—Eso es irrelevante—Razonó el rubio.

—¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste antes de ponerlo?—Las palabras de Makoto eran dulces y comprensivas, pero sin perder de vista el quid de la cuestión.

Nagisa hizo un mohín y miró hacia abajo durante unos instantes.

—Me asustaba que Haru-chan dijera que no quería—Volvió a subir la mirada, posándola de nuevo en Haru—. Recuerdo que cuando me confesaste tu don, Mako-chan me dijo que lo usabas para ayudar a las personas—Se detuvo durante un instante—. ¡Y eso me conmovió e inspiró durante muchísimo tiempo! Pensé que si seguías así perderías algo importante de ti mismo...—Makoto estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Nagisa no le dio oportunidad y continuó—. Cómo podría explicarlo mejor... es como si de pronto dejaras de nadar.

Haru se mantuvo en silencio. Con la última comparación del menor finalmente pudo entender lo que le quería transmitir.

—Pero en realidad Haru comenzó porque yo se lo exigí un tanto—Masculló Makoto. Parecía sentirse culpable.

—No. Nagisa tiene razón—Manifestó el pelinegro.

Rei parecía emocionado por la escena, murmurando por lo bajo lo hermoso de la amistad y la sinceridad entre camaradas. Sin embargo no tardó en caer en la cuenta y al final participó también en la conversación.

—¡ ¿...Pero realmente era necesario que pusieras mi número de teléfono? !

Nagisa le metió una excusa de campeonato, declarando que lo hizo porque así, si alguien llamaba, se encontrarían con la voz _científica y profesional_ de Rei y le daría puntos de credibilidad a Haru. En plan secretario de hombre de negocios. Rei se lo tragó todo, Makoto... no estaba tan seguro y Haru... Haru sabía que Nagisa tenía esa pequeña (o quizás gigantesca) parte maliciosa dentro de él que seguramente le hizo poner el número de Rei. Así, de esta forma, si hubiera alguien que llamaba para hacer la broma Rei sería el que se comería el marrón.

Al caer la noche y con el asunto por fin resuelto todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. Makoto parecía mucho más aliviado ahora que el enigma del anuncio había desaparecido. Sin embargo Haru no pudo evitar comenzar a darle vueltas a las palabras de Nagisa...

Cuando llegó al piso donde residía, el chico cenó algo rápido y se preparó un baño. Siempre se tomaba uno antes de dormir, le tranquilizaba y relajaba los músculos. Debido a lo ocupado que se encontraba a lo largo del día con sus estudios de cocina Haru no tenía tiempo para apuntarse a ningún gimnasio que tuviera una piscina climatizada. Al ser invierno la piscina municipal estaba cerrada así que lo único que le quedaba eran sus largos baños nocturnos. No era lo mismo, pero ayudaba.

Pensó en lo que Nagisa le había comentado. Él nunca había comparado el nadar con sus trabajitos con los espíritus. No tenían nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Ver fantasmas era algo que le venía de fábrica, una habilidad que Haru no había pedido. El entablar conversaciones con los fallecidos y ayudarles a superar su última voluntad era un trabajo... moral. Nadar era una actividad que le gustaba y le hacía sentirse libre ¿qué tipo de relación había entre ambas cosas? Lo único en lo que coincidían era que Haru llevaba una temporada sin hacer ninguna de ellas. Pero por distintas razones.

Aún así era cierto que resultaba algo triste que llevara tiempo sin ayudar a ningún espíritu perdido. No es que él disfrutara especialmente haciéndolo o se sintiera altruista. Y tampoco es que cobrara nada (¿qué le vas a cobrar a un fantasma?) pero desde muy joven Haru se había comprometido a hacerlo.

¿Es que acaso aquella determinación había muerto con los años?

Con esa cuestión rondándole por la mente, el joven se fue a dormir.

* * *

Una de las preguntas más frecuentes que Haru recibía cuando se veía obligado a revelar su peculiar don era "¿pero... desde cuándo?" Normalmente iba también acompañado de "¿y no te da miedo?

Haru tan solo se encogía de hombros con actitud desinteresada. Ver y comunicarse con personas fallecidas no era tan tétrico como solía ser mostrado en la televisión. ¿Que si habían almas en pena que con solo una mirada podían darte escalofríos? Por supuesto que sí, pero más de una vez había encontrado personas "vivas" con la misma característica...

En cuanto a la primera pregunta... Haru no sabía qué decir, normalmente respondería con un "no lo sé" y se quedaría tan pancho. Si era un día en el que se encontraba más hablador que de costumbre (algo bastante inusual) explicaría que probablemente desde siempre. Aunque obviamente no lo supo con exactitud hasta que la gente comenzó a mirarle con ojos preocupados al observar como hablaba "solo" en el parque cuando tenía cinco años.

En esa época Haru se empeñaba en aclarar que no estaba hablando consigo mismo, sino con un niño de su edad. Sus padres asumieron que se trataba de un amigo invisible creado por su imaginación. Podía recordar con claridad la frustración que le supuso que nadie le creyera. Al principio Haruka pensó que el niño en cuestión se las apañaba para camuflarse a la vista de los demás, para que así le tomaran a él por un loco. Al fin y al cabo el chico, de nombre Kisumi, era un pesado y un bromista que parecía estar a su alrededor sólo para molestarle.

Sin embargo, poco después, al conocer al que en día de hoy sería su mejor amigo, Makoto, se dio cuenta de que Kisumi realmente era invisible para los demás.

Si hubiera sido por él su habilidad nunca habría salido a la luz para más que sus amigos más íntimos, aparte de que nunca la habría utilizado para ayudar a nadie. Fueron dos factores primordiales los que acabaron influyendo en que decidiera utilizar su don para colaborar con los espectros que se le aparecían.

El primero era Makoto. Su mejor amigo desde muy joven siempre fue asustadizo; bastaba cualquier simple mención de ocultismo o apariciones monstruosas para que pasara la noche en vela y con una tenue luz encendida. Lo cierto es que cuando Haru le confesó su peculiar don casi le dio un patatús.

—_Y... ¿y no son malos los fantasmas?_—Había preguntado Makoto en aquel entonces, una vez pudo comprender y aceptar todo aquello.—_¿No pueden hacernos daño?_

—_Pues no sé_—Le había respondió él—_. Por ahora sólo conozco a uno y no es tan malo._

Con el paso del tiempo y la entrada de más espíritus en su vida Makoto acabó convenciendo a Haru de que debía hacer algo por esas almas atrapadas en la tierra. Aquello era bastante típico del castaño, preocuparse por entes que no sólo no podía ver, sino que además le asustaban de sobremanera. ¿Y cómo podía ayudarlos? Hablando con ellos para descubrir qué necesitaban para pasar al más allá y colaborar en lo que hiciera falta para que lo consiguieran.

La propuesta de Makoto por sí sola no habría bastado para que Haru decidiera dedicar una parte importante de su tiempo mediando con personas fallecidas. Y aquí se presentaba el segundo factor que convirtió a Haruka en el "médium" (como a Nagisa le gustaba llamarle) que era hoy. Su primer espíritu, Kisumi.

Aunque al principio Kisumi no le hubiera gustado en absoluto, con la introducción de Makoto en su vida su presencia se le hizo más llevadera. Al confesarle su habilidad, Haru aprovechó para presentarlos. Al principio fue difícil para el castaño tragar con todo, sobretodo porque Kisumi parecía encontrar divertido poseer objetos alrededor de Makoto para asustarlo, pero con el tiempo acabó acostumbrándose (aunque no por ello dejó de asustarse a la mínima).

Aquel parque donde Haru conoció a ambos chicos se convirtió en el punto de quedada de los tres durante varios años. A Haru no le gustaba hacer el papel de paloma mensajera, así que los otros dos tuvieron que aprender una forma distinta de comunicarse; mediante mensajes en la arena y pequeños objetos que se movían. Kisumi era un joven tan dicharachero y alegre que nadie (que pudiera verle, claro está) se creería que se trataba de un fantasma. No obstante, con el tiempo, Haru comprendió que no era todo felicidad lo que rodeaba al muchacho.

Lo primero que le escamó era que Kisumi no crecía. En realidad era de lógica, teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo que tenía era aquél con el que había muerto, pero la mente infantil de Haru no consideró que fuera algo importante, al menos no al principio. No pudo entrever que a Kisumi sí le afligía.

El siguiente punto era que Kisumi no podía marcharse del parque. Cuando Haru ya tenía unos ocho años por fin se decidió a preguntar la razón por la que el chico siempre se encontraba allí y nunca salía del recinto. Kisumi sólo le señaló el gran tobogán con forma de elefante que protagonizaba aquella zona de juegos y le explicó que su alma estaba vinculada a él. Si el tobogán era movido Kisumi también se desplazaría con él. Si por otra parte, era destruido, el alma de Kisumi pasaría a vincularse con otro objeto que hubiera sido importante para él y éste pasaría a ser su nueva prisión. Al aclararle todo esto, el joven de pelo rosado parecía apenado, e incluso se quejó de que si estuviera vinculado a otro objeto más pequeño al menos podría trasladarse de un sitio a otro.

Haru no supo qué decirle. No era bueno consolando y mucho menos cuando no tenía ninguna solución para él. Era sólo un niño ¿acaso podía él hacer algo?

Días, semanas, meses pasaron. Hasta que un día, y sin previo aviso, el fantasma llegó a su límite. Haru agradeció internamente que Makoto no se encontrara con ellos en ese preciso instante porque la fuerza de esa crisis nerviosa hizo que incluso la tierra temblara ligeramente.

Con la rabieta y el llanto de Kisumi incluso a él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Kisumi manifestó que estaba harto y que quería volver a casa, que quería ver a su madre o desaparecer de una vez, pero hacerlo ya.

Cuando se tranquilizó y Haru pudo hablar con él, Kisumi le comentó que antes de morir, su madre estuvo a punto de darle un hermanito; que nunca antes había estado más emocionado por algo en toda su vida y a pesar de todo jamás tuvo oportunidad de verlo. Al parecer esto era de lo que el niño más se arrepentía. Sin tan solo hubiera podido vivir durante unos meses más... al menos podría haber visto la cara de su hermano.

Al menos podría saber cómo se llamaba.

Todo aquello resultó demasiado chocante para Haru. Necesitó desahogarse con Makoto porque no podía seguir aguantando la situación él solo y no había nadie más con quien lo pudiera compartir. Su amigo le consoló y dijo que ninguno de ellos debía desesperarse porque siempre había solución para todo.

Al final Makoto habló con Kisumi vía mensajes en la arena preguntándole por el nombre de su familia y por su dirección. Como éste sólo era un niño no supo expresarlo bien, así que tanto Makoto como Haru tuvieron que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva a lo largo de la ciudad con la información que tenían. Resultó sorprendente la rapidez con la que al final encontraron la casa de los Shigino.

Lo siguiente era atraer a la familia del fantasma al parque, tarea que no resultaría sencilla. Kisumi le dijo a Haru que desde que murió nunca había vuelto a ver a su madre pasar por el lugar. Seguramente debido a que ambos solían ir allí muy a menudo y le resultaría demasiado doloroso...

Tuvieron que devanarse los sesos para trazar un buen plan. Al final, ambos llamaron directamente a la casa para encontrarse de morros con la madre del chico y le mintieron diciendo que en una semana habría una gincana en en el parque del elefante y que estaban avisando a todos los niños del barrio. Makoto le insistió varias veces que si tenía algún hijo se pasaran a verlo, al menos.

La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa agradable y les prometió que si tenían tiempo se acercarían.

Aunque no tenían la certeza de que se realmente fueran a venir, Kisumi estaba realmente emocionado. Tanto que incluso Haru se sentía contagiado notando mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello. Los tres se sentían impacientes porque llegara el día.

Y así fue. Haru y Makoto se pasaron el día entero en el parque desde bien entrada la mañana. Esperando. Toda la emoción que Haru había sentido durante la semana se convirtió en nervios; no podía quitar la vista de encima de Kisumi y la puerta de entrada. A cada persona que llegaba el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Poco antes de que pudiera considerarse mediodía una persona de cabello rosado que iba acompañada de un niño de unos tres años apareció por la entrada. La mujer parecía confundida, mirando a todas partes. Makoto fue corriendo hacia ellos para justificarse, comentándole que la gincana se había suspendido (aunque no era más que una gran mentira) y disculpándose apuradamente. Haru los miraba en la lejanía y Kisumi se había quedado congelado.

No supo muy bien cómo pero Makoto se las apañó para meterse en el bolsillo a esa mujer y al niño en un tiempo récord. En apenas unos minutos hablando con ella, la mujer se sentó en un banco y él se trajo al niño de la mano, alegando que le había preguntado si quería jugar con él y éste había accedido. Le preguntaron el nombre y, tímidamente , el niño les respondió que se llamaba Hayato.

Kisumi no se apartó de él en todo momento, instando a Haru para que le preguntara esto y lo otro. Por mucho que le desagradara el papel de mensajero Haru aceptó sin rechistar y Hayato pareció sentirse a gusto con ellos (gracias en gran parte a Makoto, que sabía tratar a los niños).

Haru jamás olvidaría los momentos antes de que Kisumi realmente desapareciera para siempre.

—_¿Sabes dibujar Hayato?—Preguntó Makoto, haciendo círculos en la arena con una rama y después entregándosela al niño._

_Hayato asintió y comenzó a hacer algo en la arena. Al ser un niño tan pequeño obviamente no tenía mucho sentido lo que estaba dibujando. Pero al menos le ponía empeño._

_De pronto, la criatura abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido._

—_¡Se mueve solo! ¡Se está moviendo solo!_

_Efectivamente, Kisumi estaba guiando los movimientos de Hayato a través de la ramita. El niño parecía encantado, mirando con atención la figura que supuestamente él mismo estaba creando. Makoto miró interesado y fue leyendo a medida que las letras aparecían._

—_Ki...su...mi—el castaño sonrió enternecido—. Vaya Hayato, ¿quién es Kisumi? ¿Lo sabes?_

—_¿Kisumi?—Repitió el niño—Kisumi... —lo pensó durante unos instantes, como si el nombre le sonara—. ¡Ah! Kisumi es mi hermano. Mamá me lo dijo._

Haru recordaba la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Kisumi. Parecía satisfecho. Esas últimas palabras por parte del hermano fueron casi como un encantamiento, el fantasma se dirigió a Haru y se lo agradeció de corazón. También le dio las gracias a Makoto aunque éste no pudiera oírle. Kisumi se despidió de ambos y antes de que él pudiera decirle nada se esfumó.

Así, sin más.

Un vacío increíble se apoderó de él en cuanto perdió de vista a Kisumi. Supo con certeza que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Una vez atardeció y Hayato se marchó con su madre, Haru se apresuró a contarle a Makoto lo que había ocurrido. Hablarlo le hizo bastante bien pues el castaño derramó las lágrimas que a él no le salían y de alguna manera se sintió más ligero. Makoto llegó a la conclusión de que Kisumi, al sentirse en paz, pudo ir al más allá -como tanto decían en las películas- y Haru tras pensarlo detenidamente le dio la razón. Todo el pesar que le había recorrido el cuerpo tras la marcha del chico se convirtió en satisfacción. Pensar que Kisumi ya no estaba prisionero, sino que por fin había hallado la paz, que era _libre_ movió algo en su interior.

Y ese algo fue lo que, conjuntamente con la propuesta de Makoto, le llevó a usar su habilidad para socorrer a más almas encerradas en la tierra.

* * *

Haru sospechaba que el soñar con Kisumi no era una casualidad tras todo aquel embrollo del anuncio de Nagisa que ocurrió varios días atrás. Las palabras del rubio seguramente se metieron en su subconsciente y, al darle tantas tantas vueltas, su mente decidió recordarle sus orígenes (aunque sinceramente todo era demasiado borroso. Apenas recordaba ya la cara del niño.)

Por mucho que las intenciones de Nagisa fueran buenas y Haru no estuviera en contra de todo aquél tema de la publicidad, tanto él como Makoto dudaban enormemente que alguien fuera a llamar en serio buscando ayuda.

Por eso mismo, cuando Rei le llamó entre nervioso y emocionado para contarle que una chica había contactado con él por lo del "exorcista" Haru no podía creérselo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es una broma?—Preguntó él, una vez Rei hubo terminado. El joven le explicó que estaba completamente seguro de que iba en serio. Sin embargo, y aunque quería, Haru no podía fiarse ciegamente del juicio de Rei -no por nada era una víctima constante de las burlas de Nagisa- así que al final decidió que debería comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Le pidió que volviera a llamar a la chica para quedar con ella en un punto determinado, aclarándole que fuera a partir del mediodía cuando él estuviera libre y que si era posible cerca de su facultad. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente Rei le envió un mensaje;

_Nombre: Kou Matsuoka. Punto de quedada: Facultad de Ciencias Gastronómicas / Entrada. Pasado mañana. Hora: 16:00. Número de contacto 679 xx xx xx._

_El cliente ha manifestado que tiene el pelo largo y rojo y que lo llevará recogido en una coleta._

Haru no sabía si el mensaje era de esa forma -directa al grano y con tecnicismos- porque Rei se había creído realmente lo del "trabajo de secretario" o por su personalidad tan... _así_. Probablemente era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Suspiró. Con algo de suerte el caso no sería muy problemático. Si se iba a dedicar a ello con más seriedad... prefería empezar con algo fácil de digerir.

Aunque por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Probablemente era debido a que esa misma mañana se había vuelto a cortar sin querer.

El día de la quedada Haru prefirió quedarse en la facultad al terminar sus clases. Los jueves solía salir a las tres, pero si tenía en cuenta que había quedado con la chica a las cuatro... le parecía una tontería volver a su apartamento para al poco rato salir al mismo sitio de nuevo.

Fue una suerte que Makoto fuera tan considerado de mandarle un mensaje al móvil recordándole que hoy era el día. Un poco más y se habría olvidado completamente. Haru no quería ni imaginarse qué habría ocurrido si le hubiera dado un plantón considerable a una desconocida... aunque si lo pensaba más a fondo tampoco le importaba mucho.

La hora suelta que tuvo la aprovechó para tomarse el almuerzo a su ritmo. Como de costumbre perdió la noción del tiempo pero no lo suficiente como para que se le pasara la hora. Cuando el reloj de la facultad dio las cuatro allí se encontraba él, esperando en la entrada. A los pocos minutos una larga cabellera roja se asomó por la esquina. Haruka se sorprendió a sí mismo admirando el color tan intenso que la joven poseía. Tanto le llamó la atención que ni se fijó en el rostro de la chica hasta que ésta no se puso en frente suya.

—¿Eres tú Nanase Haruka?—La chica se mostró algo insegura. No había nadie más esperando en la entrada así que no había duda que tenía que ser él, pensó Haru. Además de que salía bien claro cómo era en la foto del anuncio, de todas formas comprendía su necesidad de confirmarlo.

—Y tú eras Matsuoka...—La mirada que ella le dedicó le hizo dar un paso atrás. Lo observaba con tanta expectación que consiguió dejarlo confundido durante unos instantes—. ¿...Kou?

—Sí, ¡ésa soy yo!—El aura que la rodeaba pareció calmarse de golpe—. Puedes llamarme simplemente Kou. Encantada.

Al menos parecía agradable.

Apenas pasaron las presentaciones y un par de preguntas generales por parte de la chica, ésta fue directa al grano. Le comentó que le llevaría al lugar donde (al menos ella estaba convencida) residía el espíritu. Kou dijo que le explicaría la situación a medida que se dirigían al lugar y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Él la siguió en silencio mientras ella parloteaba sobre el caso.

Al parecer el problema del espíritu no era suyo, sino de su hermano mayor. Desde hacía una temporada considerable en el apartamento del chico pasaban cosas "raras". Haru arrugó el entrecejo al notar que la expresión de Kou cambiaba, ruborizándose. Al profundizar un poco más en el asunto, comprendió el por qué.

—Habló conmigo sobre el tema—Declaró la pelirroja jugando con su cabello—. Le costó lo suyo confesármelo porque le daba vergüenza—Y ahora, aparentemente, era a ella a la que le daba corte contárselo a él...—. El caso es que... todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren sólo pasan cuando se trae chicos a casa.

Haru era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para entender que con chicos no se refería a amigos con los que pasar el rato. Si tenía en cuenta el tono avergonzado de la joven y su reparo a la hora de hablar y entrar en detalles era obvio que estaba insinuando que eran ligues o algo por el estilo. Haru no era del tipo que juzgaba las preferencias de las personas, más que nada porque le parecía una soberana estupidez. Simplemente asintió a todo lo que la joven le comentaba para darle a entender que a él aquello le daba igual y ella captó el mensaje.

—Me dijo que una vez entran en su casa e intentan... ya sabes. El apartamento entero tiembla. Como si fuera un terremoto pero menos exagerado—Mientras hablaba hacía gestos con las manos, dándole más énfasis a todo—. Hasta que no se van no para y puede resultar incluso peligroso. ¡Una vez hasta se le cayó algo encima a uno y lo dejó inconsciente!

Si realmente se trataba de un fantasma (y sonaba completamente a que sí lo era) Haru llegó a la conclusión de que el espectro en cuestión estaba muy pero que muy en contra de que el hermano de Kou se enrollara con nadie.

—Mi hermano cree que es debido a una mala racha—Kou se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Con todo este panorama los chicos salen del edificio espantados. Yo estoy segura de que tiene el piso encantado e incluso tengo mis sospechas de quién podría ser.

El pelinegro prestó especial atención a sus últimas palabras. Si ya sabía algo del fantasma de antemano le resultaría más fácil hablar y tratar con él.

Siempre y cuando Kou hubiera acertado, por supuesto.

Su hipótesis era que probablemente se trataba de Sousuke Yamazaki. Un joven policía que era novio de su hermano y que murió haciendo su labor dos años atrás. Llevaba dos años junto al hermano de Kou cuando ocurrió. Al parecer la muerte de Yamazaki lo afectó lo suficiente como para que se tomara un año sabático en sus estudios y no quisiera saber nada de relaciones sentimentales.

Kou le explicó con pesar que su hermano necesitó bastante tiempo para recuperarse y que no volvió a salir con nadie hasta hacía tres meses. No obstante, justo cuando comenzó a traerse gente a casa surgieron los problemas.

—Llegó a decir que seguramente estaba gafado. Intenté hablar seriamente con él, que quizás esto se debía a que tenía el apartamento encantado pero... es muy escéptico. Cuando le comenté que contactaría con un espiritista se negó en redondo.

—¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?—A Haru le entró una genuina curiosidad. Por como lo pintaba Kou parecía que su hermano era una persona cabezona e inflexible.

Nada más preguntar aquello un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ellos. Si no fuera por el bullicio de la calle incluso Haru se habría sentido algo incómodo.

—A eso quería llegar...—Jugó con sus manos mientras reía nerviosamente—Él no sabe nada de esto y lo mejor sería que no se enterara.

_¿Qué?_

Haru paró en seco y arrugó el entrecejo. Ya se olía una de las innecesarias complicaciones que no le gustaban un pelo.

—¿Cómo me voy a presentar en su casa y hablar con el espíritu—Si es que lo había, por supuesto—... si no sabe de qué va la cosa?

—¡No te preocupes! Lo tengo todo planeado—Le aseguró Kou intentando tranquilizarle, aunque por lo visto, era ella quien más necesitaba un calmante. Y rápido—. Hoy vendrás como mi amigo y os presentaré, así podrás ver el panorama. Después, si necesitas más días para exorcizar su casa o como sea que funcione eso... ¡pues te haces amigo suyo y así él mismo te invita!

¿Qué se había pensado esta chica? ¿Que era actor? Si por no ser no era ni lo que podía llamarse médium profesional. Haru frunció aún más el ceño. Aquello era ridículo.

—Mira... creo que no...

—¡Te pagaré lo que quieras!—La desesperación de la pelirroja le pilló desprevenido—. No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario—Le tomó del brazo antes de que Haru pudiera siquiera intentar rechazar el contacto. Estaba montando una buena escenita, varias personas que andaban a su alrededor los miraron con curiosidad—No puedo soportar ver a mi hermano así, necesita ayuda y se empeña en no pedirla porque es un testarudo—Su voz había comenzado a quebrarse—. Por favor, ayúdale.

Una vez más Haru se encontró sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? Si el problema no era suyo. No era la primera vez que era testigo de aquél tipo de amor de hermanos que siempre escapaba a su comprensión, seguramente debido a que él mismo era hijo único. En más de una ocasión Makoto le había dicho que él haría cualquier cosa por sus hermanos pequeños. Cualquier cosa. Incluso Kisumi, en su momento, si se quedó atrapado en la tierra durante tanto tiempo fue porque no había podido ver a su hermano...

Abrió la boca para contestar. Para rechazar de una vez ese plan tan absurdo. Quisiera ayudarle o no había otro punto importante y es que Haru no podía hacerse amigo de la gente así como así. Y aún menos si era él el que tenía que llevar la iniciativa.

—... No cobro por estas cosas—Fue todo lo que consiguió pronunciar.

Al principio la pelirroja le miró confundida, analizando sus palabras, pero al cabo de unos momentos comprendió qué quería decir y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Lo primero que Haru pudo destacar de Rin Matsuoka fue la feroz mirada que éste le dedicó nada más abrir la puerta y contemplarle junto a Kou. También que poseía el mismo color intenso (quizás alguna tonalidad más apagada) de cabello que la joven y por supuesto, una vez habló, la llamativa dentadura que lo acompañaba.

Kou no tardó en hacer las presentaciones. Cuando remarcó que Haruka era un _**amigo **_que conoció en sus clases de yoga (¿de dónde se había sacado eso?) los ojos de Matsuoka se tornaron más tolerantes a su presencia. Al parecer no sólo tenía Kou un amor desmedido por su hermano, sino que el sentimiento era recíproco. Haru suspiró y entró detrás de ellos, sin hacer ni un sólo comentario.

Quizás no era la mejor actitud para ganarse al chico... pero él era así, él era él. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de comportarse de otra manera por aquella "misión". Obviamente intentaría poner algo de su parte... pero nada excesivo. Si iba bien, perfecto, si iba mal, mala suerte.

Matsuoka los invitó a que se sentaran en el comedor y les preguntó si querían tomar algo. Haru hizo el ademán de negar con la cabeza ante lo que recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de Kou. El hermano se había dado la vuelta por un momento por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada, así que Kou se apresuró a contestar por ambos.

—¡Sí! ¿Tenías té rojo, verdad? Yo quiero uno y...—Se giró hacia el moreno—Haruka...

—Lo mismo.

Matsuoka le miró alzando una ceja y soltó un "marchando". El joven se dirigió a lo que presuntamente sería la cocina, la cual estaba conectada con el comedor por una cortina de bambú. Al cabo de unos instantes, Haru observó cómo la cortina volvía a moverse para dejar paso a alguien sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido, lo cual era imposible con aquél tipo de cortinas...

Un hombre alto, de cuerpo robusto, cabello oscuro y vestido con un uniforme de policía apareció en la sala. No dijo nada. Haru lo miraba con atención, el hombre tenía una mirada áspera claramente dirigida hacia él, pero no tardó en apartarla y hacer como si no existiera.

—¿Ése es Yamazaki?—Pronunció Haru, ni corto ni perezoso, señalando al chico. Utilizó un tono bajo para que el hermano de Kou, ahora mismo ocupado en la cocina, no pudiera oírle. Pero sí lo suficientemente alto para que tanto Kou como el hombre (que no le estaba prestando atención hasta que Haru abrió la boca) se enteraran.  
Kou giró la cabeza con tanta rapidez que seguramente se hizo daño. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Dónde? ¿Lo ves? ¿Es él? ¿Cómo es?

—Tiene el pelo negro, corto y los ojos... azules, creo—Lo miró de arriba a abajo, el hombre se había quedado de piedra—. Y es alto...

—¡Es él! ¡Sabía que tenía razón!—Kou miró a su alrededor, inútilmente, ya que por mucho que buscara ella no podía ver nada—¡Pssst, Sousuke-kun! ¿Por qué te has vuelto un espíritu maligno?

—No soy un espíritu maligno—Fue todo lo que Yamazaki dijo antes de posar sus ojos en Haru—. ¿Cómo es que puedes verme?

—Dice que no es un espíritu maligno—Haru se limitó a transmitir su mensaje sin responder a su pregunta.

—Y también oírme...—El hombre se acercó a él, curioso, cuando Haru por fin se iba a dignar a contestarle cayó en la cuenta de que no podría comunicarse con él en cuanto el hermano volviera de preparar el té.

—Necesito hablar con el fantasma—Le comentó a Kou, que aún se mantenía inquieta y ya se estaba mordiendo hasta las uñas—Pero si tu hermano está delante se dará cuenta.

En realidad Haru estaba convencido de que Matsuoka podía oírlos murmurar desde la cocina. ¿Escuchar de qué hablaban? No. Pero oír cómo se susurraban seguro.  
La joven miró a la cocina con cara de circunstancias, probablemente no habría pensando en eso.

De pronto al moreno se le ocurrió una idea.

—Yamazaki—El aludido tenía el ceño fruncido al no entender qué estaba ocurriendo, no le quitaba ojos de encima—. Si me dices en qué objeto estás vinculado...—Haru escuchó los pasos de Matsuoka y cómo corría la cortina de la cocina—. Te diré por qué puedo verte y a qué he venido.

—¿Qué andáis cuchicheando?—Exclamó el pelirrojo al entrar en la sala. Esbozaba una media sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que Haru no se tragaba. Seguramente con los murmullos entre él y Kou (y Yamazaki, aunque a él sólo podía escucharle Haru) había vuelto a nacer las sospechas de que había algo entre ellos.

Haru suspiró internamente. Aquello sí que era molesto.

Que Kou fuera una actriz igual de penosa que él no ayudaba en el asunto.

—¡Nada!—Se veía a leguas que se encontraba nerviosa—. Sólo estábamos cotilleando un poco.

Por su expresión Matsuoka decidió dejarlo pasar y depositó tres tazas en la mesa. Haru alternaba entre mirarle a él y mirar a Yamazaki, el cual se había callado como un muerto (nunca mejor dicho).

Los hermanos entablaron una conversación casual mientras Haru participaba en leves ocasiones (intentó poner interés, pero aquello no era lo suyo). Al final, sin previo aviso el fantasma se dirigió a Haru.

—Es éste.

Como ya se había desconectado, Haru tuvo que pararse a sí mismo antes de preguntar "¿qué?" en alto. Echó un vistazo a lo que el espíritu le estaba señalando para encontrarse con la tetera que el joven pelirrojo había usado para servir el té.

Así que la tetera...

Convencido de que no conseguiría mucho más estando sentado allí, sorbiendo té y haciendo algún que otro comentario puntual en las conversaciones mundanas que mantenían Kou y su hermano. Haru decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y se aproximó al mango de la tetera para levantar el objeto de la mesa.

—Ah, ¿quieres más?—Preguntó Matsuoka—. Creo que no queda, pero puedo hacer...

—No, no hace falta—Le interrumpió el pelinegro—¿Puedo tener una conversación a solas con tu tetera?

Las caras atónitas de ambos hermanos le indicaron que quizás esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar con todo aquello... pero Haru se mostró desinteresado. Al fin y al cabo el final sería el mismo. Y si tenía que hacerlo de todos modos ¿por qué no dejarse de rodeos?

Él hacía las cosas a su manera.

Por desgracia no se imaginó que aquél caso iba a complicarse mucho más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

No me gusta cómo acaba el capítulo, pero he tenido que cortar por lo sano porque no sabía cómo parar y como siguiera así metía la trama entera de tres capítulos en éste -lol-.

Nota de Haru del futuro al Haru del pasado. Ojalá hubieras tirado esa tetera por el balcón.

(Si veis algún dedazo o alguna falta ortográfica por pequeña que sea AVISADME en anon diciéndome IDIOTA ASQUEROSA y el fallo en cuestión).


End file.
